


COLD

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	COLD

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**COLD**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ? >

 

 ****

 **Starsky shivered in his bed, he felt very cold. When Huggy activated  
the sprinkler system, they had all been soaked in seconds. Dobey, Huggy and Hutch were ushered out of the room and Starsky  
had been transferred to another room.**

 ****

 ****

 **He felt lonely and miserable. His friends had cheered him up.  
With Hutch next to him, he'd been warm. He drew the blanket higher up his body.**

 ****

 ****

 **Suddenly something tingled his cheek, and a familiar voice whispered,  
“Had to see you. How are you?” Gentle fingers combed his hair.**

 ****

 ****

 **Starsky closed his eyes. “Now I’m fine.” The  
cold was gone. **

****

****

****

****

****

**  
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
